


Dream of Me

by partings_and_memories



Series: wevember [5]
Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Bad Dreams, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Nightmares, Wevember, yonghoon x reader, you just want to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partings_and_memories/pseuds/partings_and_memories
Summary: "Don't forget to dream of me"Now if only it were a sweet dream and not a nightmare
Relationships: Jin Yonghoon/Reader
Series: wevember [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057574
Kudos: 7





	Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not that good at angst and all that hurt/comfort stuff but I hope you guys like it

There are just those times you’re exhausted and want to flop onto the bed and doze off for hours. It just happened to be one of those days.

You had been going out all day long, hanging out with your love, Yonghoon, and his band members. You spent all day with them, from having lunch to going to arcades, Yonghoon just wanted you to bond more with his bandmates.

You were happy, really, but all those things you guys did drain your energy and you need to rest now. Yonghoon told you to go home first since he still had band practice afterwards. Honestly, where does he get all his energy from?

You didn’t really bother to change or wash up. You just took off your shoes and bag and laid face up on the bed, slowly drifting to sleep.

_ Ring ring _

“Ugh,” you groaned, getting up from your bed and reaching for your phone. You would’ve rejected the call but you saw the caller’s id and it’s Yonghoon.

“Hello?”

_ “Hi baby,” _ You heard his voice over the phone, sounding rather worn out.  _ “You sound tired, going to sleep?” _

“Yeah, and you were bothering me,” was all you said before ending the call. You didn’t really pay attention to the tone of your voice, which seemed like you were pissed at him. You were tired after all.

Before you put your phone on your desk, a message came in

**Yongie <3**

Don’t forget to dream of me

I’ll be home in an hour

I love you

You ignored his message, too tired to reply. Again, you went to sleep with no cleaning up.

It took you only a few minutes to doze off into a deep sleep.

_ It was dark all around you, you could hardly see what was in front of you. You squinted hard through the black abyss, hands in front of you as you tried to find something to hold onto. It was when you felt something, a person, standing still in their place. _

_ “Yonghoon.” _

_ The lights flickered on, revealing your lover before you. He wasn’t looking at you, no, he was staring off to the distance, to the darkness of whatever this place was. _

_ You realized where you are now: a dark field, no light for some reason. There was no moon shining above. It was just… Empty. _

_ “What do you want?” His voice echoed. It wasn’t his usual chocolate-like voice. It was dull, cold even.  _

_ “Y-yonghoon-” _

_ “Why are you even here?” He said again.  _

_ “Go away.” _

_ Although it was only those two words, it felt like a blade to the chest. You instinctively stepped away from him, bowing your head. _

_ “I don’t want to see you anymore,” he said. It was then you realize his body slowly losing opacity, fading away like dust. You tried to reach out to him, but he started to get fainter. _

_ “Yonghoon.” _

You awoke with a jolt, your body sweatier than before and panting heavily. The images of your dream started returning to you, your hands reaching up to rub your face, recollecting yourself.

What was that? Why was Yonghoon like that to you?

What was it supposed to mean?

A knock came from the door, snapping you out of your trance. You shakily get up from bed and head to the door.

You opened it without thinking of checking who it was. Turns out it was Yonghoon, drenched in sweat and exhausted.

“Y/N?” He asked, his voice muffled because of the mask. “Are you okay?”

You had no idea how bad you looked, you were a mess. You couldn’t let yourself say anything and your voice was stuck in your throat.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” His hands gripping onto your shoulders. You finally lost it. You broke down there and then. Yonghoon panicked momentarily before pulling you into a hug. You didn’t care about how smelly the two of you were, your hands made their way to his back, clutching the fabric of his jacket tight.

“Shhh it’s okay,” he whispered, letting you sob into his chest. He picked up your petite frame and carried you to the bed. 

“What happened?”

Once you calmed down, you finally managed to explain to him what happened.

“You just seemed so… you hated me.”

Yonghoon’s face was sullen. He pulled you close and pressed a kiss to your forehead.

“You know I would never hate you,” he said gently, rubbing circles on your back. “I love you too much.”

You sighed and dropped your head. “I’m sorry if I was a bit mean on the phone.” You felt like it was probably the reason you had that dream. You shouldn’t be mean to him, you never should. He has always been so caring to you. There was nothing about him you can get mad about.

“It’s okay, you were a bit tired, that’s all,” he said. “We should get cleaned up before heading to bed.”

Unlike before, you washed up and brushed your teeth before changing into more comfortable clothes, Yonghoon doing the same once you were done. 

He crawled into the sheets right next to you, wrapping his right arm around your waist. His other hand playing your hair before placing small kisses over your face. It was ticklish and it made you squirm in his embrace, but you eventually melted into it, snuggling your head into his torso as he hummed a soft tune.

The two of you stayed like that for a moment before you started to slowly drift to sleep, not missing the words he says as you fall asleep

“Good night, my world. I love you.”


End file.
